


Interlude: Of Chaos and Caring

by pansexualfandommess (redvelvetrose), SincereJester



Series: Rise of Ben Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, F/M, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetrose/pseuds/pansexualfandommess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincereJester/pseuds/SincereJester
Summary: A few vignettes taking place right after "Voices Within and Without". Not explicit, but a fun series of conversations.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rise of Ben Solo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Interlude: Of Chaos and Caring

The realization that he should be dead hit him harder than a blaster bolt. Numb and unable to fully engage in the raucous celebrations that surrounded him like a frenzied tidepool, Armitage Hux wrapped a rough bit of cloth that he used both to disguise and shield himself from the others around him. Avoiding the crowd of Resistance fighters cheering and embracing each other, he slunk to the edge of the clearing and sank down next to one of the tree trunks. He should be dead, he thought again. It might even have been better if he had been. In a way, he felt he _was_ dead. All he had known, everything he believed in, was… gone. It had been unraveling for some time, if he was to be honest, but he had never even conceived of a reality where everything he thought to be true and right would be torn away from him so completely. _How did this happen?_ He thought incredulously.

He had just wanted to be rid of Kylo Ren. That was the truth; until that bizarre dark figure had made his way to Supreme Leader Snoke’s side to become a rival overnight, Hux had been secure in his position in the First Order. Yes, he had been given a great deal of power in childhood as the son of Brendol Hux, one of the highest-ranking officers of the Imperial remnant that fled to the Unknowns as part of the Emperor’s Contingency after the defeat on Jakku, but he hadn’t the advantage of nepotism. No, his father had never showed him any favor simply because they were related; on the contrary, the father and son hated each other with barely contained loathing. Hux had fought his way up the ranks like all the rest, and had, in fact, excelled after his father had died from a particularly nasty insect bite. Hux was a pragmatic man. Experience had molded him into a ruthlessly dogmatic military officer. His father had been quick to point out all the many ways the Old Republic had failed and the Empire succeeded, especially in ridding the galaxy of its reliance on ineffective bureaucracy and on the mystical Jedi as military leaders. To Brendol Hux such religious adherence was antiquated and perhaps even dangerous: leadership should be bestowed on the strong, not the spiritual. Such belief systems were too chaotic and uncontrollable; weapons, technology, and the military prowess to use them was far superior and reliable. 

The fact that some of the older officers, mostly half-mad former soldiers from the Imperial elite, had formed a worship of the fallen Emperor Palpatine to idolatrous levels was viewed mostly as quaint by their First Order military offspring. Much of it seemed to be based on mythical history and legends of the eras before the Republics rose; it was almost ridiculous. There was no doubt their fanatical zeal was useful and infectious, but Hux had been far more interested in looking forward rather than back. He took particular satisfaction of overseeing the gutting and renovation of the kyber crystal-studded world of Illum into the mighty Starkiller Base, determined to rid the galaxy of its diseased, superstitious past with the First Order’s ultimate weapon. Truthfully, he put his faith in that, even over his trust of the Supreme Leader and his new menacing favorite. 

Hux had long disregarded the more lurid rumors about Snoke: that he was immortal, a Sith alchemist sustained through ghoulish experiments, all sorts of madness. He was old, that much was true, but he was damaged: scarred and painfully lame. He did appear to wield the mysterious Force powers of legend, but Hux didn’t consider that as proof. It had only been a mere half-dozen years, when Kylo Ren first arrived, that the Supreme Leader became distracted from their primary directive. It had been then that the hunt for Skywalker had become the top objective; Hux hadn’t doubted it was due to the dark-armored presence of Kylo Ren, and from that moment on, he was on his guard against him. 

It had proven to be a wise decision. The pointless hunting of a self-proclaimed Jedi Master had led to the destruction of Starkiller Base, the ruin of almost all of the First Order fleet, including their massive flagship, and the murder of Snoke himself. Kylo Ren had seized the position of Supreme Leader—which only convinced Hux that he had been the one to kill Snoke and not that Jakku scavenger nobody that Ren had welcomed aboard, another questionable act—and had focused on his personal vendetta instead of wiping out the Resistance while they had the advantage. It had been humiliating to limp back to the Unknowns under the command of that miserable man – and it had been a man under that silly helmet after all; a man even younger than Hux, at that! - to the Imperial and First Order reserves that had been left behind. Hux had expected they would focus on rebuilding their armada and troops, and return to strike at the tiny Resistance faction before they could rebound. To his disgust, Kylo Ren had other plans: he went hunting, indeed, but for arcane artifacts instead of rebel scum. It was that, the subsequent loss of opportunity, and the alarming belief that the Emperor was still alive and returning to lead them once more, that had decided it for Hux. This nonsense had to end, and Kylo Ren had to be eliminated. 

The only way to do so, unfortunately, was through treason. It was treason to the usurper, Hux told himself, not to the First Order. But he was uneasy in the presence of the new Supreme Leader. He had hoped his gamble would pay off when the rebels invaded the Steadfast, but their capture and orders of termination had forced him to reveal his identity as a spy, rescue them and aid in their escape. He had intended to remain behind in his chosen role as a spy, but they didn’t fully trust him: instead, much to his chagrin, they took him hostage. If he hadn’t been rendered unconscious by the stun blast, he would have told them they were wasting their time, but he had been summarily stuffed in what turned out to be a smuggling compartment of the notorious Millennium Falcon, and eventually dumped on the Resistance base, where he had been kept in binders and under guard. He had yelled himself hoarse in protest, proclaiming they were all utterly mad, that they had no idea what they were up against, it was suicide… 

But somehow, the Resistance had triumphed. They won. The Sith Fleet—destroyed; the First Order—gone. Completely. It was impossible. Report after report came in, as hundreds of ships returned from Exegol, of uprisings across the galaxy… and he, Armitage Hux, was perhaps the last member of the First Order, a traitor in the midst of his sworn enemies, and utterly alone. 

“Mrow,” came a small voice from about mid-calf height. Hux looked down and immediately made an involuntary sound of delight. 

“Millicent!” he exclaimed, bending down to scoop up his beloved cat. She responded by purring and attempting to shove her face into his left nostril. “You silly creature! How did you even get here?” Another meow and she settled happily in his arms, getting orange fur all over his already quite dirty uniform. 

Of all the things that could have occurred at that moment, he would have thought that to be the least likely. A true cat was a rarity in the galaxy, and this one in particular was Hux's cherished possession. It was weirdly comforting to know that his pet had somehow escaped the Steadfast and battle on Exegol, and found her way to him from across that distance. Millicent had always been a clever creature, but she had often been confined to quarters onboard starships, mostly for her safety. It wouldn't have been the first time she had slipped out, though, and for once he was glad of it. 

Maz Kanata picked her way through the throngs, handing out caf and water and comforting words to those that needed them. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Hux off on his own under one of the trees, a ball of orange fur on his lap. With an enigmatic smile, she approached him. “You must be hungry,” she commented. “Come along. We’ll find some food for you. Maybe we can round up some clean clothes too.” 

Holding Millicent closer in defense, Hux stared at the tiny woman with huge goggles. "Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked. 

She adjusted her googles and sniffed. “I have an idea. The question is: do you?” The answer was cryptic, even for Maz. “Don’t worry about your little feline. I’m not going to hurt her... or you. No one will. Come along.” 

Hux looked skeptical. "You're so certain of that?" he answered sarcastically. "You're far more trusting of them than I am." He was hungry, he had to admit, but he wasn't convinced that the rebels wouldn't attack and possibly even kill him just on principle. While it was true they had removed the binders after their victory, his sudden release hadn’t assured him of any personal safety. 

“Trust is something earned. I don’t expect you will trust anyone until you have good reason to.” She led him through the crowds; no one seemed to pay him any mind, too preoccupied with celebrating their victory. Not far away, a hastily built supply unit yielded a fair amount of ration packs and other non-perishables. “I can bring you some water, or caf if you prefer.” 

"Water, please," Hux requested. "For both of us." No need to be uncivil, since she had offered. Even here, he could maintain some level of protocol. 

“Sit tight. I’ll be right back,” she assured him before heading to one side where some of the droids were preparing caf and warming up some of the rations to make them more palatable. 

Millicent continued to rub against Hux’s hands, insistent on being petted, purring like an engine. Hux instinctively began to stroke the cat's head and back, trying to ignore the commotion around him and avoid detection. Was this some kind of trap, luring him here? Whoever she was, she had been correct: he didn't trust anyone other than his cat in his current predicament. He was genuinely at a loss at what to do, despite being ignored, and he began to wonder if he should retreat back to the jungle's edge, regardless. 

Maz returned as promised, with water for both man and cat, as well as some food. She handed him a plate with some local fruit and a sort of sandwich. “It’s not much, but it’s what we have,” she said almost apologetically. “Now,” she said, sitting across from him with her own plate. “You are in a most auspicious situation. You should use it to your advantage.” 

Hux looked up from the plate, staring at her as if he had heard her wrong. He carefully set Millicent down by the dish of water, balancing the plate in his other hand but not moving to eat any part of it. "What are you talking about?" he exclaimed, wincing at how loud it came out and dropping his voice to a low hiss. "Auspicious? Advantage? You must be mad! Or are you just amused by tooling with me?" 

“I am serious. You’re beholden to no one. We’re not a government, we have no jurisdiction to punish you. You spied on our behalf, despite what your motives were or were not. You’re free.” She took a long sip of caf, though she kept her eyes on him placidly. 

"Free!" he snorted. As if the word opened an angry floodgate, he burst out, "As if most of these beings around us won’t decide that they’re capable of punishing me as they see fit, should they recognize me. I'm not under any illusion that my recent actions in any way erased a lifetime of living in the shadow of the Empire and trumpeting the cause of the First Order. I'm not some contrite, vanquished pawn looking for their noble forgiveness or mercy. Freedom!" He set down the plate and gathered Millicent into his arms again, ready to storm away. 

“Take a breath, dear boy,” Maz said in in soft, gentle voice. “You crave order amidst the chaos. To you, all of this-- “she gestured to the resistance as a whole. “--must seem like hell. No visible organization. No protocol. I can appreciate that. Think of it as being free to make order of your own life.” She leaned back; expression curious. “Few people here would recognize you. You don’t look the same. And once we get you some different clothes, you’ll be able to blend in easily wherever you choose to go. You’re clever and persistent and ambitious, Armitage. Vital traits.” 

As startled as if he had been slapped, Hux froze at Maz's observant insights. Millicent squirmed in protest, wanting to return to lapping up the water, and he slowly set her down before slumping back on the storage crate next to Maz. He looked almost frightened, and very lost. "Why would you help me, especially knowing who I am?" he asked in a small voice. 

“I know who you *were*,” Maz answered, emphasizing the last word. “Who you are now is up to you. I daresay no one expected that battle to go in the Resistance’s favor. Not even we did. Everything is overturned now. It will take time for any kind of order to return. You have a talent for it, if you wish to help. Or, simply find a place to settle down and mind your own business. Something in between. It’s up to you. That is what I mean by freedom. No Snoke or Kylo Ren to rule over you and order you about.” 

Hux bristled a bit at that description, but it was true...from a certain point of view. He had wanted Kylo Ren gone, and didn't so much mourn the loss of Snoke as the Supreme Leader of the First Order than regret not killing Ren when he had the chance and taking the position himself. But the loss, the personal loss, was overwhelming, as was the unexpected kindness of this stranger. It all seemed such a waste, and for what? He had nothing now, no status, no power...he was just a man and his cat. 

"Daunting, isn't it, this idea of freedom?" Maz remarked. "You aren't the first to find it so; you're not the only one to find it so now. That freedom came at a heavy cost; we lost so much, so many..." Maz looked off into the distance of the crowd, as if taking in each person, and perhaps seeing where there were gaps. "Some might say it was too high a price. Come now," she said, shifting her attention back to him and offering the plate again. "Eat. You'll need it." 

They remained in companionable silence until Maz excused herself to see to other chores, leaving him alone to marinate upon what she’d said. Millicent finished her water and happily ate the scrap of “meat” that Hux offered her. Once she’d washed her face, she stretched and perched herself on Hux’s shoulder, her purr vibrating right against his ear. 

As time passed, there were shifts in the general mood of the celebrants as they drifted into smaller groups, or paired off, or fell asleep in drunken stupors or emotional exhaustion. Many of the ships departed for their individual locations, to help continue in the fights in their home systems or to just rebuild peaceful lives after decades of galactic warfare. There were clusters of volunteer organizers, working on communications, supplies, medical attention; even sanitation, food production, all the needs of large groups of beings. Hux considered approaching them; instead he returned to his contemplation at the clearing's edge, debating his next course of action while Millie hunted something more suitable for her dinner. 

****** 

Rey had gone from group to group since she had left Ben in the Falcon. Keeping her word, she had sought out Doctor Kalonia and told her that Ben was awake and resting on the Falcon, then moved on to seek out her friends among the throng. It was slow going: everyone seemed to want to congratulate her or buy her a drink or otherwise engage her attention, but after what felt like hours, she finally found Poe and Finn once more. She had only seen them briefly when they had all converged back to the base, drawn into an intense embrace with the two men, before they were swept away themselves in the jubilation. The two were obviously having a heart-to-heart discussion and Rey paused at a polite distance, not wanting to intrude. Poe noticed her over Finn’s shoulder and nodded with his chin. Finn turned and waved her over. 

She smiled and drew closer. “I’m not interrupting, am I? You two seemed to be in deep conversation.” She knew her two friends had a lot of history to go over. 

Poe shook his head, giving Finn's shoulder a friendly squeeze as he began his retreat. "No, we're good," he remarked. "Finn wants to talk to you anyway." To Finn he added, "Here's your chance, Finn. Later, you two!" He meandered toward another group, hailing them with a cheery hello. 

Rey sat down, gesturing for him to sit down as well. “I promised you an explanation, didn’t I?” she said by way of a reminder. “And you said you’d tell me whatever it was you never got to tell me.” 

Finn looked blankly at her for a moment, blinking, then straightened up, recalling the rescue on Exegol. "Right, yeah, about all that. Actually, that's part of what I've been wanting to tell you..." His voice trailed off. "Did you want to talk first? Because I'm fine with that, if that's what you mean." He was obviously nervous; he always babbled when he was uneasy. 

She took a breath, his anxiety making her a little nervous as well. “Why don’t you tell me this big secret of yours? You’ve holding on to that since Pasaana.” 

"Yeah, all right," Finn muttered, then drew a deep breath. "Things have been happening," he began, then backtracked. "No, it's more like...I've been feeling things. Like, sensing things. And weird things keep happening...around me; really weird and unexpected things. Only, I know they're going to happen right before they happen, so there not unexpected to me. And I've been thinking; what if I'm like you? N-Not exactly like you," he hesitated. He took another deep breath. "What I want to tell you, Rey, is...I think the Force is with me." 

She wasn’t surprised. Finn had always struck her as very attuned to the feelings of others. He’d known when she had been upset about the revelation of her genetic link to Palpatine. “You heard me calling for help on Exegol. So, yeah, I’m fairly certain you’re right, “she nodded, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Finn. It’s nothing dangerous. If anything, it’s that feeling that kept you from firing on civilians, that spurred you into leaving the First Order.” 

Finn nodded somberly. "Yeah, see, that's what's so strange. Once I started thinking about it, the more I saw it had always been there. Like it was sleeping inside me and then just woke up! And it's getting stronger, that feeling, you know? But I notice it...doing things, but at weird moments, and it's not that I'm doing it; it's like the Force - I assume it's the Force - is just doing it through me. Like I have no control over it." His expression was a combination of excitement and reluctance. "Rey, I don't know what to do," he admitted. 

“That’s pretty much what it was like for me. I’d never flown before you and I ran from Jakku, yet... I pulled off a Crazy Ivan maneuver in a dilapidated freighter! That was absolutely ridiculous! Remember?” 

"Oh, I remember!" Finn exclaimed, suddenly grinning. "Like I'd ever forget! But... now what? You're, like, a real Jedi now, and I don't...Don't take this wrong, but what does that make me? Can I use the Force too? What if I don't want to be a Jedi?" 

“First, take a breath,” she advised with an equally bright smile. “I’m not a Jedi, per se. There are many things in their dogma and methods I don’t agree with. But... I can do many of the things they did. I just don’t have a name for what we are,” she explained as best she could. “Can you use the Force? I mean, probably? You just keep doing it until it happens? I guess? I first started using the Force while in a complete panic, so... it tends to just work when it needs to? Just start by breathing.” 

"Right, breathe," Finn echoed, closing his eyes. He took several deep breaths before opening one eye. "You knew what I was going to say, didn't you?" he asked flatly. 

“I didn’t know, but I suspected,” she acceded. “Not entirely sure why you wouldn’t tell me while Poe was around?” 

"Because..." Finn shrugged. "I think he's kinda jealous." 

“Of being Force sensitive? Yeah, I suppose that’s a bit true. Although, he’s got a bit of it, too. You realize he probably thinks you want to confess love to me,” she pointed out. 

Finn looked sheepish. "Well, yeah, there's that too." Suddenly realizing what that sounded like, he almost instantly started to elaborate. "That is probably what he thinks, is what I thought, too." 

“I understand you,” she assured him. “As far as training, that’s entirely up to you. You don’t have to do anything with it. It’ll always be there and it won’t steer you wrong. You just... listen to it.” 

"But what about..." his voice lowered to a whisper. "...the dark side?" While he didn't verbalize it, in the confused swirl of his thoughts and emotions Rey could sense Finn was thinking of Ben; wondering about their connection, and what had happened on Exegol. 

“The Dark side is nothing to be afraid of,” she shook her head. “Everyone has Light and Dark in them, whether they are Force sensitive or not. It’s the same as resisting the command to shoot unarmed civilians, not letting our crueler impulses to lead us. But even the Dark side has its place; the Sith took it too far in practice. 

Finn winced. "I get that we all have both, and we all have to make choices, but I thought the Sith were evil, right? It's gotta be more than 'bad choices'. And I know that the First Order can be pretty bad, from personal experience. But the Force itself...honestly Rey, it kinda scares me." 

“I know. I was scared too. Yes, the Sith and the First Order were evil. But you aren’t,” she said with a smile. “You don’t need to be afraid of it. I promise.” 

"So long as I make good choices?" Finn replied, smiling back. "I'll do my best." He waved his hand in the air, wiggling his fingers. "I still could use some pointers on all the 'lifting rocks' thing, though. Not right away, of course. We've been through enough for a while." He dropped his hand, regarding Rey with concern. "What did happen down there to you? And what about, ah, our other passenger?" 

Rey bit her lip and looked down. “Better get comfortable. This could take a while,” she said with a wry smile. “Without getting too metaphysical about, Ben Solo and I are linked. Bonded by the Force. A dyad, he calls it. It’s very rare. But it means that he and I are strongest together. We’re... meant for each other, although that sounds terribly trite.” She took a deep breath. “Kylo Ren is dead. Only Ben Solo remains. And... he and I destroyed the Emperor together. I actually died; you felt that. I know you did..” 

Finn nodded. "Yeah, felt that," he remarked softly. "And... Leia, too." He cleared his throat. "I can't say I understand the mystical stuff, but I get that it's Ben Solo and not Kylo Ren on the Falcon." He sighed. "It's not going to be easy, though. We both know what he did, what he was." 

“Yes. And he knows too. I know his heart; he will spend the rest of his life atoning for Kylo Ren’s crimes. I want to help him with that.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “I love him. He loves me. He saved my life at great risk to his own. You saw him, he was barely alive. He did that to himself to save me.” 

"I know," Finn replied quietly. He did know, somehow, that this link between Ben Solo and Rey was something beyond shared experience or their opposing believes or their clashes; it was...spiritual. Like they were the same person, in a weird way. He didn't pretend to understand it, and he didn't share that kind of connection with Rey; it was a very different sensation. Rey was one of Finn's first friends, second only to Poe, and their connection in the Force would always be a facet of their relationship. That there was physical attraction was also just as real. But nothing they shared was equal to this Force dyad thing that bound Rey to Ben Solo. Finn pulled Rey into an embrace. "I hope he always appreciates you, Rey," he said sincerely. "I really do." 

She smiled, hugging him back tightly, “Oh, I’ll make certain of it,” she assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Stepping back, her hands still on his shoulders, she laughed softly. “The three of you should spend time together. You and Poe would probably like him. I think he and Poe were buddies when they were little.” 

"Now there's some stories I'd like to hear!" Finn exclaimed. 

“Right?” Rey nodded. “We all should get together for drinks or something. I’ve no doubt that Maz has her entire stock in her ship. I bet if we ask nicely, she’ll set us up.” 

"She'll set us up, but considering the parties tonight, we might have to wait for it," Finn quipped wryly. 

Rey laughed, a genuinely amused sound that Finn hadn’t heard in some time. “True enough,” she agreed, still smiling. “Anything else you want to know? You must have questions. I only gave you the bare bones answer.” 

"Of course, I do," Finn retorted. "But...we're all tired. I'm sure there's still gonna be a LOT to do in next few days: memorials and meetings and all sorts of things. New beginnings, that sort of stuff. It can wait. Plus, I gotta get back to Poe." 

Rey’s smile took on a more conspiratorial tone. “Have you two finally... you know... admitted you love each other?” she asked, feigning a punch to his arm. 

"Don't know what you're talking about," Finn insisted with his most innocent expression. "We're co-generals now; just really close pals. Really close." 

Rey merely raised an eyebrow at him. “That sweet little baby face of yours is not going to work on me.” 

"REALLY close!" Finn reiterated, shooting her a wide grin and waving as he strode back down the pathway. 

Rey shook her head and set off to return back to the Falcon. She found the captains quarters empty. Ben must have gone out the stretch his legs. She sighed softly and went into the cockpit, going back to work on removing the compressor that Poe had been complaining about. 

***** 

It never grew truly dark on Ajan Kloss; there was always a faint glow of sunlight reflecting the gas giant planet, Ajana, above them, studded by the two tiny satellites orbiting the moon itself. The sky was brighter still even as late as it was, from the engines and lights of hundreds of ships streamed overhead. The warm flickering flames and dying embers of the many campfires were slowly extinguishing, replaced with lamplight and path markers. A calm hush descended over the base, punctuated with whispers of ongoing conversations, the soft sounds of well-earned sleep and myriad romantic trysts and love-making, the burble and beeps of droids and the hum of power converters, occasional louder laughter and singing. The leaves on the trees and ground cover beneath them rustled in the slight breeze. Local fauna, temporarily confounded by all the festivities, cautiously crept out to investigate and attempt to return to some normal existence. 

The calm beauty was almost entirely lost on Armitage Hux as he picked his way through the denser parts of the forest. "Millie!" he hissed in a soft, but exasperated voice. "Come back here, you silly creature! You don't need to eat any more questionable lizards!" 

Not even pausing, the ginger striped cat padded off into the broadleaf clearing, leaving Hux fuming in frustration behind her. Assured that there weren’t any large predators lurking about, Hux wasn't that concerned for safety, his pet's or his own, but he was hoping to find someplace to bunk down and avoid anyone for the duration of his stay. That likelihood was growing slimmer by the moment: he still needed to obtain a kit of sorts and a place to sleep, to boot. 

Millicent made a beeline for a tall figure standing in the clearing, meowing and rubbing against the person's legs. The figure started in confusion, paused, then bent down to pet the insistent feline. "You look familiar... where's your person?" 

Groaning inwardly, Hux lingered on the edge of the clearing, hesitating to come right out and claim his cat. He swore softly under his breath, pulling the wrap he had closer to try and disguise more of his too visible uniform. He cleared his throat, hoping to sound authoritative, though it came out as more nervous. "She’s mine. I beg your pardon, she's a bit overly friendly some times." 

The man straightened up to his full height, visibly startled. "Of course, it would be you," he remarked flatly. "I suppose it was inevitable we'd run into each other here." While not openly hostile, he didn't seem eager to continue the conversation. He crouched down again, offering a hand to Millicent to rub against and stroking her head and back. 

"My apologies, do we know each-" Hux started to stride forward until the combination of the voice, the height, and the shoulder width drilled into his brain. "-other," he finished, hand moving to where his blaster usually resided, although Dameron had wisely divested him of any weapons before dragging him onto their filthy ship. "How in blue fuck are you here?" was all he could think to say, not even censoring himself as he normally might. 

"I suspect in a far different way than you and your cat," Ben replied. Millicent started purring loudly and winding between his legs. He stood up once more. The two men regarded each other in silence, neither entirely sure of what to do or say next. Had it not been for Millie's insistence on rubbing against Ben's legs, Hux simply would have turned on his heal and left, having nothing to say to the man he still perceived to Kylo Ren. As he was, he remained rooted to the spot, scowling in Ben’s direction but refusing to look him in the face. 

Ben looked around, as if scanning the tranquil environment. The rest of his body remained motionless. "Not the way you expected," he commented, "but you did succeed, you know." 

"Succeed at what, exactly?" Hux growled, though he was still cautious. Kylo didn't seem to be armed either with his cross saber or a blaster, but Hux knew that this man did not need a weapon to kill him if he so wished. 

"Kylo Ren is dead." Ben's face swung back to regard Hux with a familiar intensity in his dark eyes. A wry smile tugged at his mouth. "And you're not. No, you survived. You and your cat. So, a success." 

"You seem very alive to me at the moment." Hux shifted, a bit unnerved by the distinctly different tone in the ex-Supreme Leader's voice. He was soft-spoken and oddly calm whereas Hux was accustomed to tantrums and dangerous snarls. 

"That might be because I'm not Kylo Ren, not anymore." He shrugged. "I know what you're thinking. I'm no threat to you, Armitage Hux. None of them are. It's all over. No more Resistance. No more First Order. No more war." His eyes glittered in amusement. "Whatever will you do now? I'm sure you're beginning to ask that, aren't you? Or has it not really sunk in yet?" 

"I am not prepared to discuss hypothetical futures with you, whether you are Kylo Ren or not," Hux sniffed. "If you aren't Kylo Ren, then who may I ask are you?" he asked with a heavy dose of the First Order's specific brand of sarcasm. 

"You can ask," Ben replied, not answering his question. "You're always on your guard, Hux, aren't you? You should take a lesson from Millicent, here." 

"I'm not entirely sure I trust Millicent's judge of character. She chose me after all," he replied with a self-depreciating humor that he normally kept to himself. 

Ben’s smile was genuine now. "See, you can relax if you try." 

Hux rolled his eyes. "I don't fancy relaxing while I'm here. Not in the market for having my throat slit in my sleep." 

"But you will sleep." Ben sighed; the smile gone as quickly as it had appeared. "There are plenty of beings here that have reason to hate us, and I'm not foolish to say that none will act on that hatred. But it's time to let go. Start over." He stared up at the faintly glowing sky, adding quietly, "Do better." 

"Since when are you so philosophical?" Hux asked, though his previous tone was softened now. Ren was not behaving like himself. Maybe it was somewhat safe to draw closer, if only to retrieve his cat. 

Ben reached down, lifting up the cat and handing her to Hux. "Dying will do that, I think," he quipped. "I was Kylo Ren, but Kylo Ren is dead now." 

"So, you’ve said. I'm... not sure I can take your word for that," Hux said cautiously, taking Millicent from him, though staying at arm’s length. "If Kylo Ren is dead... then who are you?" 

A flicker of uncertainty crossed his face, as if he couldn't find the words to fully express it. "Ben," he declared. "I'm just… Ben." He blinked, clarity returning to his intense gaze. "Who you are, well...that's up to you now. Same as the rest of us. Like I said, it's a new beginning; a time to start over; heal. Change." 

"Without any kind of support system. Lovely," Hux said wryly, finally deciding to just sit on a nearby rock with his purring cat in his lap. "How are you even here? Last I heard, you and your Knights were taking off after that sand-mouse." 

"Careful, Hux; that 'sand-mouse' defeated the Emperor, and destroyed the Sith Eternal's entire fleet. She could be your Empress now, if she had so chosen." Ben's voice was calm, quiet, but held some of the steel of his former self. "I'm here because of her. She severed the hold Palpatine had over me for my entire life; ran me through with my own lightsaber...and then healed the wound. I wasn't speaking metaphorically; she literally killed Kylo Ren." He shook his head slowly. "I don't expect you to believe it, and certainly you don't understand it. Yet, it is the truth.” 

“Whether I believe it or not is irrelevant. You’re here, acting very different, and I have little choice in the matter.” Hux sighed softly. “I’m just... so tired of everything.” He had no idea what possessed him reveal such a sentiment to the former Kylo Ren, but frankly, he was the only familiar face in this new exile. 

Ben regarded Hux for a measured moment. The sheer vulnerability revealed by the man's words were a testament to their truth, as if his physical exhaustion wasn't just as much evident. "Well, that's how war truly ends, isn't it? When we finally stop fighting?" he observed. "What do you want, Hux? It's not true that you have no support; it's all around you, if you want it. I can help; so will others here. But that's the hardest thing you have to face now; making the choice. Deciding what you want." 

“I have no idea!” Hux snapped, angrier at himself than anyone else. He was fully aware that he had no one to blame but himself for his current predicament. “I’ve only ever known the Empire and the First Order. I am woefully, hilariously unprepared for an existence with neither.” 

Ben's eyes twinkled. "Ah, there it is!" he exclaimed softly. "There's the survivor, the will to keep living. That's the first choice. That's hopeful." Ben stepped forward, offering Hux a hand. "You've adapted before. You can do it again...with help from a friend." 

“I don’t have any friends,” Hux said flatly, pointedly not taking the offered hand. “And, intelligent as she is, I don’t think my cat is very good at logistics.” 

Ben sighed, dropping his hand. "Probably not, but she has remained devoted to you throughout everything." He gestured for Hux to get up. "Come on. You aren't the only one that's rethinking your options. For the immediate time being, let's find you a supply kit and a place to bunk until you decide on your course of action." 

Hux groaned softly, but stood up, cradling Millicent in his arms. “Very well. At least I’m somewhat convinced you won’t murder me along the way. You are... different. The space around you just...” he shook his head, unable to properly verbalize the odd feeling that Ben was quite different from Ren. 

Ben paused, glancing back at Hux as they moved back through the clearing toward the path. He looked as if he was searching for something in Hux, but he turned around and continued walking without comment. 

Using the footpath and the gently increasing light, they made their way toward the cave mouth at the foot of the overgrown cliffs. There was still a bustling hive of activity streaming in and out of the base, some in transit to and from the landing areas outside, beyond the clearings and surrounding jungle growth. Others were working at communications posts or transporting so many different items it was difficult to calculate what possible function they all served. Despite all the apparent chaos, there was a sort of measured choreography to how everyone moved, and it was all cheerful. 

Hux was immediately uncomfortable, but he made a concentrated effort to calm himself. If he tried, he could see a sort of order, though it was a bit haphazard. Organized chaos, really. That he could work with, though part of him was itching to start commanding people around to place things correctly and in a more efficient way. 

Despite his not-insignificant presence, Ben seemed to move through the cavernous and humid space with a smooth ease. Millicent squirmed in Hux's arms, seeking the freedom to explore on her own; Hux pressed on, trailing his self-appointed guide. 

Together, they found their way to a supply crate that seemed to contain any number of textile items; blankets, clothes, tent canvas, and other items. Not sure if he felt annoyed at the mishmash of things or just relieved to find some clothes that weren't filthy, Hux managed to find some fatigue trousers and a plain, blueish shirt with an unfinished hem. 

Ben had obtained two rucksacks for Hux; one for carrying around Millicent (if she deigned to allow it) and one for the supplies. Standard necessities pack, ration portions, medical pack; Ben added them to the bag, thanking the volunteers assisting him. For her part, Millie climbed right into her bag, tail trailing out as she settled. 

"You need anything for your furry friend?" a female voice asked brightly. "We do have ration packs meant for the animals. You know, for the orbaks and the occasional lothcat that turns up. And the porg that Chewbacca carries all over." 

Hux turned to find himself facing a blue-skinned Twi'lek with golden eyes looking up at him. "I-" he began before words failed him. "I beg your pardon, forgive me but... I don't think we've been introduced, Miss...?" 

"Seela. Seela Hirani, pilot first class," she replied, still smiling. "And you are...?" 

For a moment, he forgot his own name. Having been born and raised in the Empire and transitioned right to the First Order, he'd never actually met a Twi'lek up close and in-person before. "I'm... Armie. Just Armie." he said, though he cringed inwardly at the nickname. 

"Armie," she repeated, thinking about the name. It sounded like another Stormtrooper nickname; like how FN became Finn. "Ex-trooper, hmm? We've got a few of those around here." 

"What?" Hux abruptly realized he was gawping, his mind seeming to have gone into a system re-boot. Why had he told her his name was Armie, of all things? He detested that nickname! He was acutely aware of his disheveled, exhausted appearance and apparent idiocy, and his face flushed a burning, embarrassed red. 

"There's more defected troopers here. Finn was just the first one, so I hear,' she replied casually, pushing one of her long lekku over her shoulder. "Army sounds like maybe you were RM3-something or other. Or you were just a consummate ground soldier." 

"I-" Hux began, hesitating. "I was in command of some troops..." He hadn't really given thought to a cover story; he had mostly concerned himself with avoiding visual exposure. He had a sickening feeling that this Twi'lek woman might think he was involved in the occupation of Ryloth nearly a year ago, and rushed on. "Actually, I was a spy for the Resistance. Deep in First Order High Command, getting intel on Kylo Ren himself." That, at least, was true to a certain extent. Absurdly, he felt an immediate desire to impress her, although it might have just been his innate need for acknowledgment of his accomplishments returning. 

Behind him, Ben Solo bit back his incredulous laughter. Draping the strap of a bedroll over Hux's shoulders, he put in. "Armie's an old friend of mine," he drawled. "Worked with him for years. He's a real hero." He patted the profoundly chagrined Hux on the shoulder. "I have to get going, Armie; if you don't mind helping out my pal, Hirani?" With a nod and a quick pat on Millicent's head, Ben released Hux and moved off into the shifting stream of people, shaking with ill-contained giggles. 

Hux had never wanted to sink into the floor more than he did at that moment, clenching his jaw and scowling hard at Ben's retreating figure. Seela laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand. "Don't worry, I won't bite," she assured him. "Come on, I'll show you where the other supplies are. I'm sure we can find things for your tooka." 

"She's not a Tooka, she's a cat," Hux corrected instinctively. He realized it sounded mean and petty. He flipped open the sack, revealing his pet blinking sleepily up at them. "Her name is Millicent." 

"Oh!" Seela exclaimed in delight once she got a good look at the cat. "She's so cute! Can I pet her?" she asked all but bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. 

"I suppose so," Hux replied. "She usually quite docile, but I don't believe she's ever--" He broke off as Millicent stretched and lifted her head for scratches and pets from the delighted Twi'lek. 

"Oh, she's so soft!" Seela smiled brightly, truly enchanted by this furry, orange creature. "Wherever did you get an actual cat? I've seen plenty of tookas and lothcats... but never a true cat." 

"Millie's from a long line of family cats," Hux declared proudly. They were quite rare, he knew; fortunately, his father had an obsession of breeding them and insisted they be brought along when they had fled to the Unknown Regions. Not many had survived the journey, but the ones that had became prized possessions indeed. Hux hadn't actually been allowed to own any of the kittens while his father was alive: with each breeding failure or loss, Brendol Hux had become even more reluctant to have anyone else involved, most of all Armitage. It was a particularly sweet moment of revenge when he hand-raised this tiny ginger kitten in his quarters--the single pet allowance on the ship, as a symbol of his favor with Supreme Leader Snoke. It hadn't been an easy struggle, but Hux liked to think that Millicent, liker her owner, was a survivor. 

"She's adorable!" Seela's eyes shone as she looked up at him. "You and she have the same color hair. That's fitting." Hux was oddly touched by Seela's observation. It wasn't the first time he noticed that similarity, but it was part of his feeling of connection to his pet, along with his other sentiments regarding their shared nature. He had never heard anyone else verbalize it, though. It was.... heartwarming. "Come on, we'll get some food for Millie and some water flasks. Then I can show you where you can sleep. Assuming you aren't taking off right away?" Lots of people had flown off as soon as they could either to return home to loved ones or to go help other uprisings around the galaxy. "Do you have family anywhere to get to? Or do you need to get back to your friend?" 

"Friend?" She meant Ben, he realized. "Ah, no, it's just Millie and I...and yes, that would be helpful; thank you. We don't have a ship or anywhere to bunk. Er, do you? I mean, I wouldn't want to impose--" 

"Not at all. I'm a fighter pilot and it's not real comfortable to sleep in an X-Wing. I do have a space set up that has more than enough room for two people and a cat." she smiled. 

"So, no family," Hux blurted out. "I'm sorry, that was rude. But, again, Captain Hirani - I really couldn't impose." Dignity and polite manners required him to at least protest her offer, no matter how tired he was. He must be quite tired, indeed; he didn't want to read too much into the offer, either, but he was beginning to feel an unexpected attraction to the blue-tinted woman with golden eyes. It was a complication he had never even thought was possible, but how was it any more surprising than finding himself talking to her in the first place? 

She laughed softly, "It's all right. You're tired. All sorts of things come out of my mouth when I'm tired too." 

At that point, a young blonde woman came over, frowning at Seela. "You're still here, Hirani? I told you to go rest over an hour ago. You don't need to work yourself to exhaustion," she said, though her tone was indulgent. 

Seela blushed a little. "I know, I know. I just wanted to finish up sorting the stuff Maz brought in yesterday. Kalonia will need all of the medical supplies she can get." 

"Well, go on and get some sleep. Kalonia's probably asleep now too, so she doesn't need anything right this moment." 

"You’re not my mother, Connix!" Seela stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Come on," she returned her attention to Hux, leading the way towards the mouth of the cavern, back out into the open. Not far down the path Seela had set up in a small sheltered alcove with a battered freighter door for some semblance of privacy. Inside, there were two bunks and makeshift side table, which she deposited her datapad on. 

Pushing back his makeshift cowl, Hux surveyed the room. It was spartan and unexpectedly tidy; not devoid of personal items, but the few surfaces were clear of clutter and clean, a tower of smallish crates stacked in a corner for storage. The bedding on one bunk was neatly spread, waiting for its occupant to return, while the other was empty; there were what he assumed were empty lockers beneath it. Satisfied and beyond exhausted, he welcomed the prospect of tossing down his bedroll, curling up on the cot with Millicent, and falling into a much-needed sleep. "I cannot thank you enough," he said sincerely. 

"No need to thank me," she waved him off good-naturedly, pulling off her jacket and boots. "Get some sleep, it's not over yet. There's still a lot of work to be done." 

"So I've been told." Hux unpacked the sacks and bedroll, carefully setting down Millicent to explore their new surroundings. He unwrapped the sleeping pad and spread it over the cot, smoothing the surface down fastidiously. He moved with precision, unfastening his uniform top and folding his makeshift cloak, packing them away before removing his boots. "I was wondering-" he began as he gathered up his cat and laid on the cot, "- if perhaps I might be able to assist with the supplies on your next rotation?" 

She blinked in confusion for a moment. Most people didn't volunteer for something as boring as supply inventory. "Well, yeah, I'd be glad to have some help. People tend to run off if I try to draft them into doing the boring work." She hung up her jacket and unzipped her flight suit, taking it off and folding it neatly as well. Dressed in a sleeveless top and some light thermal pants, she flipped back the covers of her bedroll and sat down, smiling as Millicent pawed around and tucked herself against her owner's side. 

Hux closed his eyes, finally able to relax. He felt positive about the future, although it would take time to fully adjust. His hand absently brushed over Millicent's soft, familiar form, and he was aware of the other occupant of the room in an unexpected similar way, one of friendship. _I should be dead_ , he thought as he drifted off to sleep, _But I'm not._ " And for the first time, Armitage Hux felt hope.


End file.
